The Diary
by Backstreet Pixie
Summary: A diary is found in rubble from a town. Will it give the answer to what happened to this small town?


The Diary  
By: Backstreet Pixie Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Nintendo or Animal Crossing nor do I  
know anyone who does.  
  
Prologue:  
This diary was found in the rubble of a small town, which was burned to the ground. The only thing found here besides this diary was a note which read "TAKE THIS NINTENDO!!! Oh and SCREW YOU TOM!! I CAN'T OWE YOU 499,763,240 BELLS IF YOU DON'T EXIST!!!" This note was written on a piece of sparkly paper which seems to have come from some sort of stationary..  
  
June 3  
Yay! I moved to a new town today. I talked to this rather annoying cat who hooked me up with his friend that could sell me a house. This guy sold me the smallest house in existence. There is nothing in this house except for an orange box, a crappy tape player and this diary. Well I have to go now, Tom Nook is going to give me a job so I can pay off this miserably large debt.  
  
June 4  
Well after a lot of tedious jobs, like planting flowers and making deliveries, I was told that I am finished working even though I am still in debt. Now I have to do favors for the animals who live here to get things to sell or keep as my own. (Furniture, Carper wallpaper, or bells) Well I'm going to go get some work now.  
  
June 5  
Oh my gosh! The animals in this town are always borrowing things and never returning them! OR they will lend out something, that isn't even theirs, to someone else! It's CRAZY! I now have a shovel to dig up things and I found some fossils. I sent them to the Faraway Museum to be examined. Well I'm going to go get more stuff for my home now.  
  
June 6 Well now I have paid off my first debt but the stupid HRA (Happy room academy) said I have to EXPAND my home!! (So now I'm in debt.. again!) I now have a net which I catch bugs with and a fishing rod to catch fish. I sell the bugs and fish for bells in Tom Nook's shop. I also sell the fossils when the Faraway Museum sends them back. Well I need to get more stuff for my home. It's hard to find things that actually match my home. (You wouldn't believe some of the crap these animals give me!)  
  
June 7  
I say some pretty cracked up stuff! Every time I catch a bug or a fish I say the exact same stupid puns!! It is starting to worry me that I can not control what I say. Also I keep on getting really weird items/furniture from these animals. For example I have gotten an oil drum, a coffee vending machine, and a COVERED WAGON. These are only a few of the strange objects they have given me. I mean seriously what the hell am I supposed to do with an oil drum or a rock? And do YOU want a covered wagon sitting in your living room? STUPID ANIMALS! Geese! Well I'm going to go sell this stuff to Tom so I can pay off this debt.  
  
June 8  
Okay so I'm fishing right? You know what I catch? A BOOT! A boot that, before I caught it, moved and looked EXACTLY like a fish! Also something is really beginning to annoy me. Every time I talk to an animal I hear music. IRRITATING music! OH! And these animals sometimes have clouds over their heads or they will be talking and flowers will fly from their heads. now that is some WEIRD shit!  
  
June 9 10:05am YAY!!! I'm debt free!! 10:50 am  
SHIT! I'm in debt again. I added a basement to my home. . Today I accidentally set my couch on fire. I was on a caffeine high from that damn coffee vending machine. maybe I should get rid of it? . but then again setting that fire felt good.ah, oh well.  
  
June 10 Sometimes I find weed is the town. That annoys me. Geese I'm having a bad day. I got stung by a bee and now my eye is swollen shut. Also I got letters from some of the animals only to learn that, apparently, after I spent ALL that time writing them the letters they ask me to write, they DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND THEM!!! ACK! I just won't write to ANYONE anymore! Except the Faraway Museum.. Oh yeah and my favorite animal in town moved to my brother's town! Stupid brother..  
  
June 11  
Today I bought an axe. I can chop down trees, yay! I've also found that if I am holding an object (such as axe, shovel, or net) and I don't stand close enough to the animal I'm talking to I accidentally hit them with it. If I hit them three times in a row they get really pissed off.. Not that I would purposely do that..  
  
June 12  
Well today I said to Tom Nook " B6&6KQom9DzR35DfKDC4%EEpCmiR" and then he gave me a cabana bed. Oh! I only have a few animals living in my town now. Most of them are moving to my brothers town! Stupid Brother. Maybe they don't like being beat with a shovel. I've started to ignore the weeds. Who cares? I'm too lazy to mess with them! Also I've started to leave random junk everywhere. Not like anyone will do anything about it. The wishing well thinks I should pick up stuff and plant trees.. I don't really care what it says. I mean come on IT'S A WELL!! The HRA scores my house with 30 points.. is that bad??  
  
June 13  
So I decided to cut down all the trees except the ones with fruit and money growing on them. I mean seriously who needs all these trees?? Besides.. I really don't care what they say! I finally got my second story added on to my house.. yay! I don't feel like paying back that stupid Tom Nook so I'm not gonna! Well I'm goin to go chop down trees.. YAY FUN! 


End file.
